decagondndfandomcom-20200213-history
Nuranna Haeds
"She's not crazy! Not really..." - The One of Many Faces Nuranna Haeds belongs to the One of Many Faces. She was created due to another character not being ready for play in a particular campaign, her traits being initially conceived by mixing those of Toivoton Syvyys with the unprepared Billius Haeds until she became her own entity. She is the embodiment of the One's fearfulness, compassion, and interest in grim ideas. Nuranna Haeds Played By The One of Many Faces Race Human Class Rogue Alignment Chaotic Evil Status Reserve Favored Weapon Dagger Favored Spell NA Appearance At 24 years since birth, Nuranna may be tall (standing 5'11"), but she can appear to shrink by changing her demeanor. Her blonde hair hands to the ends of her shoulder blades in waves/loose curls. Round green eyes peer out of a face painted a bit too unnaturally for her tan skin: her makeup's foundation is a bit pale, its base material being ground bone. Her lips are blood red, her blush rather ruddy. Despite the unnaturalness of her all-too-natural cosmetics, she has a cute, charming face, the sort that fools people long enough for her to figure out how she will kill them. Weighing 145 pounds, hers is the toned body of a climber/runner, sheathed in lean muscle but not the bulging mass of a fighter/bodybuilder. She moves with the sort of grace that says she knows exactly where her foot will land no matter what the circumstances, exactly which hidden dagger she will draw and embed in a throat before her opponent has realized she has moves. She appears to wear a necklace around her neck, handing down her upper chest, but there is no chain holding the jewelry; the pieces are embeddeded in her flesh. She wears studded leather armor carved with protective runes. It covers her torso and lower neck (and jewelry) and includes a tasset over her upper legs. It looks softer than normal leather, and the studs are human teeth. Its name is Benny. Benny has a relaxed fit, close to her body but loose enough for flexibility. Similar bracers hold her lower arms. Sturdy boots, the only leather items not crafted from people, rise to just below the knees. Under her armor, she wears a long-sleeve undershirt and leggings, both green. The garter, beneath the armor but outside the leggings, is open lips stretched around the thigh, one place of many where a dagger is hidden. She ties her hair up when wearing armor since armor means fighting. As of the events of Future of Fire, she is missing her left hand. Resurrected, she wears plain clothes and no jewelry, given only her body was restored. A new hand is grafted onto her during the Evil QS. Back Story Nuranna's father is a cook, her mother a tanner. Both use the bodies of people, as inspired by Toivoton Syvyys. She is three years older than her brother, Billius, who is also her best friend. The children were isolated from others, as their murderous parents could not risk them talking. Nuranna learned both of her parent's skills, but her real talent was in making toys. Of a kind nature, she wanted to give these to younger children, but only her brother was able to be given such gifts as a drum fashioned from a skull. Without any other playmates, she became quite close to her little brother. Recognizing that their parents were often busy, she acted as both best friend and assistant caretaker to him. This did not last, however, as their parents needed more help and could not hire outsiders into their bloody business. She felt split between caring for the family business and caring for her younger brother, guilty that she could not help both at once. Thus, whenever she found a spare moment, she spent it with him. When he started his studies as a wizard and began showing her magic, however, she began to fear his abilities. Still, she always encouraged him. When she was still just a child, a mysterious condition attacked her. She could not walk without shaking, and spontaneous bouts of laughter would wrack her body. Unsure what to do about this strange malady, her family took her to a recently installed plague doctor, Dr. A.H. Fontaine. Studying Nuranna's symptoms, he discovered the family's secret: her disease, kuru, was contracted by consuming human brain. Rather than turning the family in to the authorities, Dr. Fontaine pointed out that the disease is almost always fatal, that, if the rest of the family practices the same eating habits, then they probably have it already, and that his medicine was their only chance to see Nuranna grow up or to grow old themselves. He proposed a trade of services: he would keep them all alive until he could permanently cure them in exchange for the Haedses providing them with corpses, disposing of corpses, and testing some of his other concoctions. Her little brother immediately offered himself as a test subject for anything if Fontaine would save his sister. Neither Nuranna nor her parents could deny any of Fontaine's requests after that display of enthusiasm. Thus, Dr. Fontaine and his son Eugene began regularly seeing the family, even becoming family friends. Whenever Nuranna and Eugene were not helping their respective parents with work, she would ask him over to play with her and Billius. Few other people were so fortunate to become friends. While minding the store one day with instructions to obtain meat for the upcoming holiday, a handsome lad Nuranna had often seen in the shop came to purchase some ribs. Business was slow, but she did not want to kill this one. However, no other customers arrived while she detained him, and she asked him to help her with something heavy in the back room. There, she confessed that she had lied so that he would accompany her into the back room. Taking this the not-scary way, he kissed her; she could taste the blood seeping out his lips when she stabbed him through the throat. The whole experience upset her, but the ribs were delicious. This was not so traumatic as when a murder failed. Tending a person being roasted whole and untouched except for the botched killing blow, she was alone in the kitchen when this person roused from unconsciousness. The person panicked, fell into the fire, and ignited. The image of a flaming, humanoid shape wailing and lurching toward her with outstretched arms seared itself into her memory. Though the person quickly collapsed and died from the burning, fiery beings became her greatest fear. During a rough time when it became difficult to acquire fresh bodies, Nuranna tried a different harvesting method; she robbed a grave. The flesh was imperfect, but it was sufficient. From working in her parents' shop, she already knew where to slip a knife to kill without ruining too much of the flesh; grave-robbing, she honed her skills as a rogue, becoming adept at running, climbing, jumping, and such. If she could not escape a guard, the family would have fresher meat. One day this failed. She encountered a handful of guards who caught and overpowered the grave-robber. A blow to the skull knocked her unconscious; she dreamed that a mass of rotting hands were reaching for her, when a bright blue light appeared and pulled her away from them. She did not know that her "dream" had been real; her life had been slipping away, and Billius had pulled her soul back from the brink. When she awoke, she saw that her brother was there, but none of the guards were. Agreeing not to tell the parents and worry them, they hurried home. Soon thereafter, her brother announced his apprenticeship to Treorchy's undertaker, taking some of the burden of providing bodies off Nuranna. She was grateful that she would not have to do such dangerous work as often, but something seemed to be bothering her brother. One day, Nuranna went to visit him while he was working late and found him crying. After he told her how savagely the newest corpse had been murdered, she tried to explain that sometimes people did things terrible enough to move others to such merciless rage. He asked her what a three-year-old could have possibly done before showing her what was left of the child's corpse. When he continued his apprenticeship and came to terms with the terrible things he saw, Nuranna admired his ability to stay sane in such circumstances. Intrigued by the idea of a broken mind, she began to play at insanity herself. Still a part-time grave-robber, she spent more time perfecting her tailoring, cooking, and toy-making. From a stillborn's corpse discarded by parents who did not care to respect a baby's body, she formed her most prized possession: a disturbingly realistic baby doll for her to care for like a mother, as the baby's real mother had not. As she was reaching adulthood and realizing her chances of ever caring for a child were slim to none, given her aversion to relationships of the child-producing nature, this meant as much to her maternal soul as to her sympathies for the dead, unloved child. In a moment Nuranna would wish to forget, she learned that she was not the only one with issues regarding the aforementioned relationships. Instructed by her father to go help Billius prepare dinner, she went to the kitchen where he was and saw something that she did not ever want to see or imagine that she would. After her initial shock, she agreed not to tell their parents and forbade him from working with the food ever again. A bit before Dr. Fontaine pronounced the Haedses cured, Eugene left to further his career. Though she missed her close friend, she could not begrudge his leaving. His influence stayed with her and would provide the words she would one day need to make her own exit. After the kuru was permanently expunged, Fontaine left as well, and Treorchy felt empty again, like it had during her childhood with only her brother for friendship. Eventually, Nuranna realized what a madhouse she lived in. Over the course of her life, she experienced many terrible things: she stretched herself thin trying to help her parents and take care of her brother; lived with the constant fear that her brother would animate her people-leather clothes; developed a fatal disease that specifically strikes cannibals; befriended and been the test subject for a couple of mad scientists; killed her crush rather than let down her parents; had a screaming, burning person reach for her; taught herself to rob graves; almost died robbing a grave; saw the worst humanity had to offer in the savage mangling of a three-year-old; and witnessed her brother doing disturbing things with that night's dinner. Citing her desire to travel and experiment with different types of flesh than were common in Treorchy, she left home and eventually wound up in Grotto. Involvement: D&Dvil The First Orb Having wound up in Grotto, Nuranna sights a man with exquisite skin and follows him into the Black Cat Inn, set on turning him into a new coat. He announces to the inn that he is seeking a group of adventurers to do a job for local wizard Roland the Black. The reward will be great, but Nuranna sees this as an opportunity to become closer to him so that she can murder him. Along with a handful of other people, she follows him to Roland's tower to learn more about the job. Roland requests the group steal a black orb from a dragon's cave. Nuranna insists that her payment, rather than gold, be his servant. Confident in her stealing abilities, the rogue lets the party deal with most of the fighting until they come to the dragon. At this point, terrified of such a huge monster, Nuranna tries to hide while the others strike a deal: trade Roland's head for the orb. With the dragon's acid burning a hole in her sleeve, she does not bother trying to sneak and steal the orb. Back in Grotto, Nuranna prepares for their assault on the powerful wizard by purchasing potions and a hood. She also purchases foodstuffs with which to cook his body. After her new acquaintances destroy the Black Cat's tavern area with a fight, she aids in kidnapping and interrogating Roland's beautiful-skinned servant. He will not comply with their demands, however, and Edgidus points out that his possessed, magic gauntlet has discovered him to be under a geas. As he will die anyway, the group convinces him to just tell them Roland's secret, but as soon as he opens his mouth, his head explodes. The best parts of him are ruined, much to Nuranna's distress, but she harvests what she can. They dress Edgidus as the servant and try to infiltrate Roland's tower, but this fails. During the ensuing battle, Roland casts a spell on Nuranna that makes her fight for him rather than against him. She attacks Yenmorn. After her companions kill Roland, she collapses and wakes up several hours later, left behind in the tower. Bitter over her loss of reward, she harvests his blood and bones. Upon returning and accompanying the group to take the Black Orb, she insists that she can be useful to them and will work with them as long as they give her either an amount of gold or three corpses a week. The Banites VS the Tormites Nuranna's companions ask her to join them on a job for the Church of Bane. Given their deal, she joins them. There, she begs the Imperceptor for access to their inquisition chambers, wishing for a safe place to harvest bodies, and he nearly kills her in annoyance. With instructions to slaughter the people in a Tormite church and use a magic scroll to destroy the church, they leave. Nuranna tells the group that she will have nothing to do with slaughtering the children in the church, claiming that they are too small and should be allowed to grow into adults so that their bodies will provide more materials. They do not arrive at the church entirely intact, and the Tormites mistake them for pilgrims and offer them healing and rest. Some Celestials stare down the evil group, unnerving Nuranna. The group leaves to wait for nightfall, allowing darkness to aid in their attack. When they begin their attack, Celestials battle them in the entry hall. A group of injured in an adjoining room see this, and, when Nuranna attempts to give them a false sense of security before killing them, they panic. She harvests their hearts and the hearts of the fallen in the entry hall while her companions fight elsewhere in the church. After they retreat, the group reads from the scroll and summons an aspect of Bane. It eyes Yenmorn's Tormite-corpse zombie, which he returns to the church, but does not say anything about the hearts. In a display that further increases Nuranna's fear of magic, the aspect erases the church from existence. When they return, the Imperceptor grants each of them a favor but still refuses Nuranna access to the chambers. Bamor: Punishment, Assassination, and Taxes A suspicious man arrives at the Black Cat one day and demands to see Vel. Feeling both curiosity and a small amount of protectiveness for her most agreeable companion, Nuranna listens at the door of the back room as they talk. When he emerges, he bumps into her, and she notices that his appearance, decrepit and cloaked, does not match his sound and feeling, heavy and armored. He leaves. Later, Vel asks the party to accompany her on an assassination. Nuranna prepares her gear and sends a letter to her brother, mentioning her last two adventures, her companions, her new "home", and her upcoming adventure. When they hire a carriage for Bamor, they encounter an eccentric gnome, "Ghan". He knows their names and details about them despite their never having met him. According to him, time is passing much more swiftly than it feels. He asks them to a card game. Nuranna mumbles about how her brother loves games like these and joins in. When she draws a card, she is rewarded a choice: jewelry or jewels, both of equal worth. She selects the jewelry, formulating an idea to have them enchanted to aid her in her adventures. Upon the game's completion, Ghan announces that they have arrived. It has only been a few minutes, but the driver confirms they have made the three-day journey. Looking back, Nuranna does not see the gnome. Also, she is exhausted and hungry, as if she has not slept or eaten for days. When she retires, she dreams of bodies in various states impaled on spikes and a man armed with a blue-orbed hammer sitting on a throne of bones. The next day, Nuranna attempts to learn about their target. One of the people she asks is rude to her, so she picks his pocket to teach him a lesson. She messes up badly; he feels her and calls for a guard. She runs but is caught, lies but is disbelieved. After claiming that this man had actually robbed her, he demands a confessor. The guard tries to take them both away, and Nuranna tries to stab him to escape. She barely harms him, but he calls for back up. Vel sees and tries to help her, dragging Yenmorn into the mess as well. With Vel's magic invisibility bracelet, Nuranna almost escapes, but the crowd is too thick for her to pass through unnoticed. The guards haul the three off to prison, several arrows in the unfortunate pickpocket. The magic prisons are impossible to escape. At court, due to a guard's implication of magic detection and punishment of lying, Nuranna confesses. The governor, in an act of "mercy", sentences her to mutilation rather than execution. As she weeps and struggles, he has a man who is much too enthusiastic about his job sever her left hand. The guards return her belongings, and with Edgidus's help, she packs up her hand and slinks off to an inn to come to terms with her loss. Not long later, she realizes that mourning will not help as much as replacing it will, and she goes to a blacksmith, who fits her with a hook. Still, she is unable to perform basic actions such as hair-tying and lock-picking, though her climbing benefits. Despite her attempt to overcome her difficulty, she stays in the inn under another wave of despair while her companions perform the assassination and leave. Insulted that her companions left without her, Nuranna hires a carriage to return her to Grotto. She is snappish with her companions but joins them on their latest job: collection the taxes Helenport owes Bamor. The job is quick, though they encounter a strange scarecrow in the middle of the road on the way there. Returning, they find the scarecrow again, which turns out to be a barricade for an ambush. At first, Nuranna avoids the fight, determining where she would be most useful; when Daeren ignites several of their enemies, however, she panics, terrified of fiery beings. Eventually, she joins the fight, avoiding the flames. After, Nuranna sews up the carriage horse's wound, healing the best and helping the group return to Grotto quickly. Undead Everywhere Back in Grotto, Nuranna investigates the new store (the Gods' Scorn) and inquires about a replacement hand. The shopkeeper, Dante, offers the hand of a lich, but he insists that she bring him more merchandise from the trove of another lich. She learns that her companions are engaging in similar deals. Hiring a dwarven guide through the mountains where the Lich Duke resides, they set out. In the Lich Duke's lair, they encounter many rooms which unnerve Nuranna: a hall of eerie mirrors, a massive crypt, and a ceremonial chamber. Finally, they enter the treasure trove, where Nuranna finds a skin-bound manual on constructing flesh golems. She also grabs other treasures, but one, a ring, screeches at her touch. The sound knocks her unconscious and alerts the Lich Duke to their presence. A levitation spell cast on her body, the group hastily retreats as the lich's undead army chases after them. All that Nuranna manages to keep was the manual. Upon waking at the Black Cat, Nuranna visits the Gods' Scorn and talks with Dante. She is hesitant about the lich-hand's side effects and decides to copy to manual before selling it. Paying Paul to bring her notebooks, ink, and pens, she sets to work. Eventually, she realizes that it would be easier to make one to copy it for her, and she goes to the Banite Church to ask her favor: six bodies sent to the Black Cat Inn every week. She also posts a notice asking for a wizard. Betrayal Yenmorn approaches the group with work. They travel to Gliney to learn what the job is. In the surrounding woods, they meet a slaver who gives them magic crystals to resist mental manipulation and asks them to deliver a child to a mindflayer. Nuranna despises the job, as freedom is of the utmost importance to the rogue, and her maternal soul will not allow her to cause harm to a child. She attempts to convince her party to kill their employer and steal his money, to let her keep the girl, anything. At one point, she tries to steal one of the crystals to give the little girl a chance, but Yenmorn catches her. When they stop in Bargar, they keep the child from Nuranna, suspicious that she will do something roguish and freedom-oriented. After visiting a smith to inquire about replacement hands, Nuranna resorts to something she never thought she would: the law. She alerts a guard to post more guards at the gates and look for a little girl in a yellow dress, telling the guard that she is being kidnapped and sold into slavery. Worried that her companions will seek vengeance, she books a carriage for Gliney, where the smith told her she can have an enchanted hand crafted. There, she finds the enchanter Claire and pays her to create a hand for her. Nuranna hurries back to Grotto to finish dealing with the construct and leave Daeren (who had remained in Grotto) a message, hoping she can return to Gliney for her hand in time. A wizard, Delron, meets her at the Black Cat, answering her call. She hires him to assist her in making a flesh golem. After attempting to win Paul to her aid and asking him to give a letter to Daeren, she joins Delron at Roland's old tower. He does not indicate any knowledge of her part in Roland's death. They clean the place, and she sleeps in a guest room while he begins work. The next morning, she borrows a map and a cloak from him and agrees to meet him in Bamor to finish their transaction. After mailing a note to the Bamor guards about their former governor's assassins' whereabouts and a message to her brother asking for help, she sets off into the woods for Gliney and her new hand. Death by Fire Knowing she is deep in displacer beast territory and hoping to acquire her hand before the enchantment wears off, she travels for a solid two days through the woods before finally stopping to rest. Climbing high into a tree, she sleeps for a few hours before being awoken by the sounds of her former companions hunting her down. She attempts to misdirect them with a grappling hook and her borrowed cloak, but this fails. She flees for her life through the trees before the flying Daeren, obviously not convinced by her letter, knocks her from one. He blasts her with a fireball. Her last waking moments are being what she fears most: a fiery being. Yenmorn stabs her unconscious form through the heart, killing her and raising her as a zombie, before decapitating her. They take her pack and burn her body. She has a familiar experience as her soul leaves her body. The same mass of rotting hands from her "dream" years earlier reach for her, this time pulling her into their writhing tangle. The press crushes her into another form in another place: the least sort of a deformed devil in Hell, specifically Lord Asbiel's swampy hunting grounds. The trees, with skin for bark and heads for leaves, resemble a mockery of her own craft; the ground is a manifestation of her fear and demise, fire. The swamp's waters, at first seeming welcoming, terrify her when she realizes that something is in them. She tries to escape the fire by climbing into the trees, but they bite her and push her out. Desperate to escape the fire, she bears this and the cold as best she can, for touching the ground means burning as if she is dying all over again. Hunger and exhaustion torment her without killing her. However, worse than the fire and the other pains, the former rogue could feel Lord Asbiel's hounds hunting her. The terror that at any moment her terrible situation could become worse gnaws at her. She sees many others succumb to the hunt and one avoid her rather than work together to survive. Though Lord Asbiel mentions a reward should she survive long enough, survival itself becomes her incentive to keep running and climbing. Resurrection After an unknown length of time, she feels a familiar sensation to dying, but strangely reversed. It resembles the hands tugging at her, but this time she finds herself already within their writhing mass, being stretched into her pre-death form and pushed. She is unconscious after this, but when she awakes, she is home with her brother. He begins questioning her before she can think, asking if she remembers who she is, who he is, where they are, and other things. The last question is about something they kept from their parents: what happened that night in the cemetery before Billius began working in the mortuary? She realizes then, tears pooling in her eyes, that it was not a dream; she nearly died then, and completely died this time. This new horror at an old happening is soon replaced by horror at another realization: Lord Asbiel has sent his lackeys to hunt for her. She can feel it, like being in his hunting grounds again, and knows that she must avoid water and going outside at night. She tells her brother, and he asks more before bringing her supplies and telling her to rest before she leaves. The next morning, he teleports her to Grotto with instructions on where to head next. Involvement: Other Evil QS During the time following her resurrection, Nuranna obtains enchanted armor she dubs "Ghost", for it allows her to become ethereal. She also manages, despite being unable to safely go near water and possibly due to divine intervention, to travel to an island. While on this island, she breaks into a house to wait out the night (also unsafe); however, someone sees her. To protect herself, she kills everyone there except the children, who flee and alert the guards. As she cannot go outside at night, she is helpless to leave or do much more than hide. Using her armor's ethereal ability, her sneaking and stabbing skills, her speed, the shadows, and the furniture, she manages to put off being hauled to prison until the sun has risen. She does not make it far out the door before the guards in the house and those on the street manage to take her in. The next week nearly kills her, in multiple senses. The constant panic of being trapped stresses her body nearly to its breaking point; her execution is slated for the end of the week, which adds to the panic as she fears returning to Lord Asbiel more than anything. Every now and then she mutters to herself over it. Her mental state is so strained by the time an abnormally tall elf massacres the guards and walks in, claiming to be the ancient elven god of evil, Del, that she immediately agrees to go on a quest for him merely to escape her cell. His accent may have had some influence. After ascertaining her safety in crossing the water around the island, she takes a guard's heart and joins the others, Arnold the Black Knight and Father Eli, in recovering their gear. While she struggles to put on Ghost with only one hand, Eli notices and offers her one - a literal hand. Having been on the receiving offer of a necromantic hand before, she inquires about side effects, but he appears honest. She accepts the hand, and after first giving her the wrong one and then realizing she does not know how to connect the correct one to her nub, Eli sews it on before magically melding it to her. She whimpers from the pain and cries from the fear throughout this. Both try to comfort her; Eli pulls her into an uncomfortable hug and Arnold gives her a gauntlet to hide her hand, but she uses this almost as a teddy bear. She is distracted from her trauma when Eli frees the other prisoners by killing them, thoroughly amusing the wicked freedom-lover. On the way from the city, Nuranna buys lockpicks, finding her new hand to be wonderful for intimidating people. Her bravado evaporates as the cross the bridge; she can hear Asbiel's hunters after her. The entire way, she prays to Treorchy's local death god for intercession: if she will not be spared death, she begs to go elsewhere for her afterlife. Though they arrive at their destination safely, when they meet the ancient elven goddess Tira outside the city gates, Nuranna immediately considers worshiping her to influence her placement in the afterlife. Tira does lend her the Chaos Knife in order to aid the group in winning a bet for her. Inside the city, after Arnold summons an earth elemental to begin causing their secondary objective, mayhem, they search for information about their main objective, recovering the gods' stolen items. All goes simply enough until they encounter a youth investigating the elemental's remains. She gives the group more information about the probable location of the items, but Eli starts acting like he did before he killed the other prisoners at the beginning of their quest. Nuranna's maternal soul pushes her to save the child, and she frightens her into leaving. The rogue weathers Eli's disdain readily, having suffered worse than a dirty look for sparing a child before. Find the shop where the gods' objects are being sold, Nuranna mutters to herself and to the listening Del about which item she should pick. He instructs her to bring him a pair of gloves, and Nuranna begins planning how best to steal them. Arnold gives her a better option; he kills the shopkeeper outright, and she snatches the objects up, as well as some prizes. Their primary objective complete, they leave to create mayhem, but Nuranna is more interested in finding shelter before nightfall. Going to the inn, she assumes a false name and tries to spread her own fame, saying the notorious and stealthy murderer Nuranna has left her mark at the elemental's rubble. This clears the inn of its patrons, who wish to report the murderer to the guards for a reward. Alone with the innkeeper, Nuranna rents a room; then, she turns ethereal and sneak-attacks the innkeeper, killing him with the Chaos Knife and stashing the body. A peak out the door tells her that half the town is on fire; she makes a sign offering free shelter during the crisis and posts it on the door. The inn is soon filled with people. Lying the whole time, she manages to convince the families to let her entertain the children in the nursery while the adults rest and calm down. She escorts the adults to their rooms, keeping the keys herself. Then, she convinces the children to go to the shrine, the only place safe from her companions, to play hide-and-seek while she gives them a head-start. Locking the adults in their rooms, she goes to the kitchen and produces some fires, which she takes to the halls with rooms and uses to ignite the inn and curry favor with the handsomely-accented Del. As the inn burns, she turns ethereal and watches the flames consume everything around her. Though terrified of fire, she is more afraid of the night and even more of Asbiel. After waiting in her own lesser hell for the sun to rise for a while, she is relieved when Del's voice comes to her and offers to teleport her to her companions in the intact town hall. They arrive, and, after asking Del to intercede on her behalf so that she does not return to Asbiel, she gives him his gloves. As reward for her service, he gives her the ability to transform in to a black dragon. After he leaves, Tira appears, and Nuranna arranges with her to perform ritualistic sacrifices in exchange for keeping the Chaos Knife. Personality Nuranna is wicked. She sees people as potential materials and looks at them to find the neatest, least wasteful ways to kill them. Despite her lowly roots, she has a slight air of superiority granted by her belief that she could take what she wants from anyone. Despite this, she is skittish and deceitful, attempting to escape through speed or lies should she be caught. Her only compassion is toward children, stemming from her role as her younger brother's caretaker. Since her death, she is even more skittish, terrified of returning to her designated plane in hell. Already afraid of fire, she now fears water and being outside at night. Beliefs Born and raised in a town that revered a local death god, Nuranna attempts to commend the souls of those she kills without anger to him. The extent of this increases after her own death; in times of fear, she begs him not to let her go back to her hell, either by not taking her at all or at least sending her elsewhere. Upon meeting the god Del, however, she begins to quietly "worship" and arranges a deal to avoid returning to her hell upon death. She also offers ritualistic sacrifices to Tira in order to keep the goddess's special knife. Fighting Style Despite dual-wielding daggers and being adept at climbing, Nuranna fights mostly with her legs. They are solid and grounded, causing her to feel "too heavy" but powerful for kicking and running. Her style incorporates much footwork and ample squatting down and springing up. Even when using her arms to stab, she pushes forward on her feet, adding her full body's power and to her attacks. Relationships with Other Characters As most people she encountered growing up were potential material, Nuranna learned from an early age to avoid attachment. To those that she became attached during childhood, she is "loyal" in her own CE way -- she will not harm them because she enjoys them. The rest are merely useful until proven otherwise, and this spiteful lass would rather make them useful if they are not. She is terrified of physical relationships. [[Billius Haeds|'Billius Haeds']]: Billius, or "'Lius," is her brother and best friend. They have comforted each other in times of crisis, saved each others' lives, and fought over bodies. As children, she made him race her. When she began making toys, she always gave him the ones of which she was most proud. She knows one thing about him that their parents do not and has his back so that they do not find out, though she wishes he would learn to just lie about it. During her adventures in D&Dvil, she writes to him about the interesting things that happen; her first letter mentions her location and the Dragon Orbs her companions are hunting. Her second, asking a favor to through off her companions, goes with a present: a manual on how to construct a flesh golem. She intended to make one for him herself, but she dies before this can be realized, and before the reply to her first letter arrives. He resurrects her, however, and prepares her to flee from the otherworldly beings chasing her. [[Toivoton Syvyys|'Toivoton Syvyys']]: Toni is responsible for the Haeds family's business. She inspired them to try the flesh of people as both meat and tanning material. Nuranna looks up to her, calling her "Aunt Toni". Eugene Fontaine: The son of the plague doctor tasked with saving the Haedses from kuru, Nuranna and Eugene are close friends. She does not view him as potential material. As a child, she made him several leather dolls stuffed with hair. His departure to further his career gave her the words she needed to leave her family for a better life herself. [[Anavel Maltae|'Anavel "Vel" Maltae']]: Of all of Nuranna's companions, she finds the assassin the most agreeable despite her temper. At the very least, Vel is the most accepting of Nuranna's cannibalism, letting her use the kitchen occasionally (and helping salvage one of the meals from disaster) and capitalizing on the abundance of long pork rinds Nuranna leaves at the bar. Vel lends Nuranna her magic invisibility bracelet and vouches for her insanity when trying to escape guards. When Nuranna loses her hand, she turns to Vel for assistance with two-handed things, such as tying back her hair. Even so, Vel turns on her after Nuranna refuses to allow an abducted little girl to be sold into slavery. Vel delivers an impressive breaking speech to Nuranna when the party hunts her down, demanding her other hand, but does not participate in killing her. Still, Nuranna is laughing in Hell when Vel dies. If they meet in Hell, she is quick to offer a hug... and stab her in the back while embracing. [[Edgidus Bastardus|'Edgidus']]: Nuranna thinks of their fighter as pretentious, both in his sometimes-kindness and in his edginess. That said, she values that any kindness does exist and is amused by the edginess. Of all her companions, she sees him as being the most steadfast, both in combat and in personality. While she recognizes that this makes him open to manipulation, she also believes it makes him dependable if she should find herself in trouble. However, he participates in hunting her down to slaughter after she tries to rescue a kidnapped little girl from slavery. [[Daeren Ilgaran|'Daeren Ilgaran']]: While Daeren scares Nuranna every time he ignites someone, and she worries about his dragon zealotry, she likes the chaos he can cause in a situation. She hopes to use him as a tool to her own ends, whatever those might be at a given time. Much to her chagrin (and terror), when she tries to do so, writing a letter to turn him against those against her, or at least to convince him to give her protection, he fireballs her and leads to her death. Yenmorn Strongsteel: The cold ranger seems as stiff to Nuranna as if he were frozen. The only emotions he displays regarding her seems to be annoyance with her actions and murderous rage when she does something contrary to him. One of these times leads to murder, as he kills her, raises her body, and kills her again in response to her freeing an abducted little girl the group is transporting to sell into slavery. [[Arnold|'Arnold']]: His overabundance of violence proves quite useful to Nuranna. His magic proves unnerving. While he is too conspicuous for her usual activities, he would be a useful protector. Father Eli: He reminds Nuranna of her brother. In fact, on many occasions, she mutters about how she "can't get away from them", meaning death-loving freaks. Despite his gift of a hand, he frightens her. Trivia * Nuranna was designed because Billius was not ready to play. Initially a mix of details from him and Toni, she grew into her own character quickly and later contributed to some of his details. A few of their traits are designed to be opposite sides of the same coin. * A fancy dress was one of the first details designed for Nuranna. The One of Many Faces is too paranoid of plagiarism to describe it online, but inquiries are welcome. * Despite her agility, Nuranna is connected to the ground. She uses this well but resents it nonetheless. Her favorite animal, the mourning dove, reflects her desire to fly. * Upon inquiry, the One of Many Faces will reveal a list of Nuranna's favorite foods. All of the meats involved are implied to be humanoid. * Nuranna does not eat brain anymore, due to the time she developed kuru. * Due to the One of Many Faces' crush on Del's voice, Nuranna herself is charmed by the god. Appears In * Future of Fire (D&Dvil Campaign) * Evil QS Category:Player Characters Category:ManyFacedOne Category:Retired/Reserve Characters